inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Detective Duo, Megane and Kabeyama! Chapter 1
Yo! This is the first chapter in the Megane and Kabeyama series! I hope its ok, If its too cheesy, then i'll change it ok Characters Megane Kakeru Kabeyama Heigorou Kurimastsu Teppei Otonashi Haruna Kogure Yuuya Kogure's up to no good........Again..... So we start here. Megane and Kabeyama. They look like two normal kids but sercetly, they are part of the unknown detective agency! Ran by Kurimastsu, the brains of it all. They plan to stop Kogure from his tricks to destroy the world! Or.....Cause trouble as far as they are conserned.....But they plan to save the day once again! But.....They need to get out of school first..... Tick......Tick.....Tick..... Megane: Argh! When is the lessons gonna end? Kabeyama: why do you hate this lesson anyway? Megane: Because the one and truely legend Megane, doesnt need to know about......Dance! Kabeyama: I could teach you the 'legendary' Kabeyama spin! Its my biggest secret yet! Megane: No you may not! *Stikes cheesy pose* The master has his own moves....Boom. Kageyama: Yeah ok.....whatever......I'm gonna stick to kabeyama spin thanks..... Ring Ring! Megane: The lessons! Have.....Finnaly.....Ended.....Phew! Kabeyama: Lets transform......Like a Boss! Megane: No. I'm the boss! Kabeyama: Wait.....I thought Kurimastsu was the boss.... Megane sweatdrops. The two of them tip toe to the post box and slip away into the shadows.... Megane: See? That was sooooooooooo Megane style.... They are suddenly in this secret base. It looks like the thing that they would suit to. A Giant Cardboard Box. Kabeyama: Hmm........This place looks odd......We should investigate! Megane Facepalms and bangs his head on the cardboard and rips it. Kabeyama: Well......That was stupid..... But actualy, it was very clever. They were now in there secret base....Which is..........A secret....I cant tell! Duh! Thats why its called a secret! Kurimastsu suddenly appeared on the screen with a serious face. Kabeyama: Ahh! Boss! Kurimastsu: Hmm......Your late! Megane: Well....You stuffed us in that box and now what? We have to do a secret mission? Kurimastsu: Yes. Yes you do. Megane sweatdrops and Kabeyama gets out a packet of crisps from his bag and starts munching on them. Megane: Eww! what is that? Cheese and Onion? Kabeyama: No, Its Sour Cream and Chive Actualy! Kurimastsu: No but, dont they just taste the same really? Kabeyama: I guess..... Kurimastsu: Ok, Back to the mission.....You have to stop Kogure from.......Drawing on this maidens face! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Megane: Oh my days. Kabeyama: Wow....Thats action packed and full of thrill! Kurimastsu: Yes i know. Take a deep breath.......AND GET OUT OF HERE! Megane and Kabeyama: Yes Sir! They jump out of the window and pull out the backpacks which turns into parachutes! They get to Kogure's base just in time..... Kogure: Ha ha! My plan is nearly in full swing! Mu Ha ha ha ha! Haruna: Ih great....What are you doing this time? Kogure: Shut up you! Now, I'm just gonna grab my perminant marker and- Megane: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU..........You..........Uh..........FREAK! Kogure: *Sigh* You again? I thought i dealed with you ages ago guys...... Kabeyama: Well......We have returned! With parachutes and a packet of Sour Cream and Chive crisps! Boom! Kogure: Eww.....I thought they were Cheese and onion for a second there.... Megane: What are you planning this time, Kogure? Kogure: I am going to draw on HER face with perminant marker! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haruna: Here we go again.....Ahh.....Save me......Bored..... Megane: Ok! Lets fighto! Kabeyama: Boom. Kogure: Akk....I'm tiered of you already.......Ok! Ninja powers go! Kabeyama performs Kabeyama spin, Kogure feints past it easily though. Megane: Fine! Its time for Megane! Ultra! Boss! Awesome! Stupid!......Wait.....Stupid? That wasnt in the list! Kogure: Uhshi shi shi! Haruna: Will someone get this over and done with? I'm tiered already, You've captured my three times this week! Its getting pretty boring now..... Kogure runs to his desk and grabs the pen and dashes towards Haruna and takes off the lid of the pen. Megane: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Munch......Munch.......* Haruna: Akward! They start laughing, That joke never gets old. Just then, Megane kick the pen out of Kogures hand and picks the pen up. Megane: You want this? Kogure: Yes! Yes! Give me the pen! Its my only one! Megane: Come and catch me then! Kogure: Eww! I'm not playing kiss chase with you! Megane and Kabeyama sweatdrops. They wasnt planning on that to happen. Kabeyama takes the pen out of Megane's hand. Kogure: No! Dont! Please dont! *Drop* He dropped the pen out of the window. The room goes silent. You can hear a little bang. Megane: Well.....At least thats the worst of our problems done. Kabeyama: Mission complete! Kogure: Argh! Curse you! Haruna: Hey! What about me? Your not just gonna leave me here Right? Megane: Ohhhh......Ok.... He un ties the rope and lets Haruna go. Megane: Right! Lets go! The Two jump out of the window. Haruna: *Sigh* They will never learn will they? She presses the button and takes the lift down. Back in the unknown detective agency, things are looking from bad to worse.....Or was it? Kurimastsu: What the hell was that? Kabeyama: Uh....What sir? Kurimastsu: That perfromance! It was terrible! Megane: We done our best! Kurimastsu: No no no! You got it all wrong! You guys are a disgrace! Kabeyama: But sir! Kurimastsu: Sorry about that, Why are you crying? Megane + Kabeyama: Becuase you said we were bad! *Starts crying even louder* Kurimastsu: Wha? I wasnt moaning at you..... Megane + Kabeyama: You.....You wernt? *Goes starry eyed* Kurimastsu: No, i was moaning at the cast of my new play, We done a run through and it all went wrong! Megane: Ohhhhh...... To be continued........ I hope it wasnt to bad......But this is just an intro to what their life is like everyday so expect some better plots in the next chapters! Kotoni~x 16:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Megane and Kabeyama Series